Predator
by Requiem of a Solitary Soul
Summary: One-shot. An alternate version to what could have happened on Scott's first full moon as a werewolf.


**I'm sorry. I promise I'm still working on my other story, but I've hit a temporary road block. I decided to try and write this short one-shot tonight to try and get distract myself (and hopefully whoever happens to read it). That having been said... I'm sorry :-/. I'm a little tired and wrote this faster than I probably should have. I'll admit there was somewhere between 0-0.01% proof reading involved in editing this. Thankfully this is just a one-shot, so hopefully you guys will be forgiving :-P.**

**On a side note, I don't know if you're hoping for any plot in this story, but if you are prepare to be disappointed. It has almost none. There may be less plot in this story than there is proofreading. Well now that I've made fun of my story enough I suppose it's fair I let you read it.**

* * *

It was a full moon. More specifically, it was the first full moon. Not the actual first full moon, you understand. Just the first full moon since Scott McCall had gone into the forest with his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, in search of a dead body. Meaning it was the first full moon since Scott had been bitten by a werewolf. So in a way this was _his_first full moon.

Earlier in the night, Scott and Stiles had prepared for Scott's transformation. They had decided not to leave Scott alone tonight. Something about the possibility of a bloodthirsty, murderous rampage didn't sound all that appealing. After some consideration, and a realization that they lacked any conventional means of keeping Scott disabled for the night, they had settled on binding Scott with rope. An excessive amount of rope, actually. It had taken Stiles almost thirty minutes to wrap what amounted to fifty pounds of rope around a willing, but moody Scott. After finishing, Stiles had gone back home. But not before wishing good night to his friend that was nearly concealed by rope. Rope which currently sat in shredded piles on the floor of Scott's room.

Scott himself was perched on the rooftop of a two story house. His padded feet were set firmly on the shingles as his clawed hands gripped the gutter along the roof with inhuman strength. His nostrils flared and gathered in scents from all around him as he continued his predatory survey of his surroundings. His bright yellow eyes finally settled on a window of the house across the street. The gaze he trained on the bedroom inside was dominated by a deep primal instinct. He was a predator, and he had found his prey. The one that had been unknowingly calling out to him ever since his transformation began a few hours earlier. It was during this transformation, when his animal side started to take over, that Scott's mind had come to a dangerous conclusion. One that involved a certain individual halfway across town.

The werewolf patiently waited and watched the movement taking place in the room. It wasn't until the figure inside walked out into the hallway that Scott made his move. Settling back onto his legs, Scott lept off the roof with ease, landing effortlessly and noiselessly next to window. His nostrils flared once more as he quickly double-checked the room. He decided the coast was clear, and reached out and forced open the window, which happened to have been left unlocked. He quietly entered the room and looked around for a good spot. A small, triumphant grin spread across his face as he crouched in the shadows by the door and waited for his prize to return.

* * *

Stiles quickly buttoned his boxers, the only clothing he happened to be wearing, and flushed the toilet. As he washed his hands he checked the clock-radio on the counter for the time. 1:03 A.M. He hoped Scott wasn't too uncomfortable back at his house. Scott had stripped down to just his pants before they tied him up (they weren't sure whether the transformation would destroy his clothes), and rope they had used to tie him up was very rugged, and probably itched and chafed like a bitch. Stiles sighed and flipped the light switch off as he left the bathroom.

It didn't do him any good worry about it now. Not much he could do to about it. Besides, remembering what it had felt like to be so close to half naked and vulnerable Scott was turning Stiles on more than he'd ever want anyone to know. Truth was, a couple of months ago Stiles had begun to notice his attraction to Lydia was being replaced by an attraction to Scott. Which was probably worse for his love life, or lack of. After all, how did someone go and tell their best friend that they fancied them?

Stiles shivered upon entering his room. While rubbing his bare arms to help warm them, he found out why. His window was wide open and letting in a breeze. While it wasn't very far into fall, the air was still chilly enough at night to feel a tad bit nipply, if you'll forgive the pun. After walking across the room, Stiles looked up into the sky and watched as clouds drifted across the sky, blocking out the light from the moon. Remembering his cold body, Stiles slammed the window shut with perhaps a little bit more force than necessary. The resulting thud, however, was not loud enough to drown out another sound which came from behind Stiles.

Stiles spun around in shock to find his bedroom door was closed, shutting out the light from the hall. He could barely see anything in his room except for the small area in front of him illuminated by the light from the window. That and a pair of steady, yellow eyes staring at him from his doorway. Stiles' body froze in shock. He was too surprised to even move, and all that went through his head is one word. _Shit_. A decent amount of time went by before his mind could come up with any course of action.

"Oh fuck! Scott, is that you? Please let that be you. This is way too scary. What am I saying, even if it is you I'm probably dead. Shit!" Stiles' words were met with nothing but silence. He became unnerved at the lack of any type of response from the figure staring at him. Unnerved, yet relieved that he's not dead yet, Stiles continued.

"Please Scott, if that is you, it's me, Stiles. You know, your best friend. The guy who's been by your side for years. You don't want to bite me. Or shred me. Or claw me. Or whatever really painful thing is probably running through your head right now. Oh God, Scott, please don't kill me." Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles," came the gruff response from Scott. It wasn't a question, but it was filled with something that Stiles did not want to guess at right now.

"Yes. Stiles. Good. Now you need to leave. You don't want to do anything to me, remember?" Stiles prayed that Scott would listen to him. All his romantic thoughts for Scott were temporarily forgotten. All he wanted right now was Scott back home where he wouldn't hurt anyone. Stiles, specifically.

"Oh but I think I do," Scott replied in a hungry tone. The yellow dots focused on Stiles disappeared as Scott closed his eyes. Stiles could hear the sound of Scott taking in a deep breath. "You smell so good, Stiles. I'm already dripping at the thought."

_This is really not good_.

"What. What do you mean?" he managed to get out. He caught a flash of white as Scott smiled in the shadows before the werewolf deliberately stepped into the light. The resulting sight made him freeze up again.

While Scott's eyes shone bright yellow, the rest of his body remained surprisingly human. Stiles eyes drifted down from Scott's face. Even in his current predicament, he couldn't help but appreciate the sight of Scott's toned and still hairless chest. Still, it didn't escape his notice that Scott's hands were claw-free. What really shocked him though was what he saw when he looked down at Scott's lower half.

Scott, for some reason, had managed to lose not only his pants, but also his boxers underneath. Stiles gulped, feeling himself grow hard in his own boxers. Scott's cock was standing up, fully hard, against his own stomach. And it was a very pleasing sight. Scott's cock was huge! Larger than his own, he admitted to himself jealously. It had to be at least eight inches long and looked as wide as a T.V. remote. Sure enough, true to Scott's words, the head of it was lightly dripping precum. The entire thing left his mouth dry, but his mind quickly kicked into action.

"Uh, I don't know what the full moon's done to you, Scott. But we need to get you home. You're not in your right mind." Stiles was impressed his voice sounded somewhat steady. Though, to be honest, he had no idea why in the world he was trying to convince Scott to leave.

"What's wrong Stiles? Don't try and tell me you don't enjoy what you see," Scott teased, with a large smile on his face. Scott slowly began to stalk towards Stiles, indifferent to his own nudity.

Stiles gulped and stepped back against the window.

"Scott, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Scott stopped right in front of Stiles, their faces inches apart. Stiles could feel Scott's hot breath on his skin, and he shivered with excitement. Scott reached out a hand and cupped Stiles' cheek. Scott looked in Stiles' eyes and took a huge sniff.

"Don't try to hide it, Stiles. I can smell your lust all over you. Besides," he said moving their bodies closer together so his mouth was right by Stiles' ear. Which coincidently left Scott's erection nestled right up against Stiles' own. "Part of you seems to be liking this a lot."

Scott brought his head back, tilting it slightly sideways and looking at Stiles in thought. Stiles gasped in shock as Scott's lips connected with his own. It was better than Stiles even imagined. The hungry way Scott attacked his lips. The way Scott's tongue pushed against his lips, seeking entrance. The heat as Scott's tongue triumphantly explored his mouth and wrestled with his own tongue. All of his objections flew away as found himself melting in Scott's grasp.

Scott moved one hand to the back of Stiles' head as the other snaked it's way down his back before grabbing at his ass. Stiles moaned into Scott's mouth and began moving his hips against him, desperately seeking friction. Scott abruptly broke off the kiss.

"That's more like it," Scott said in approval. "But the window probably isn't the best place for this."

Stiles yelped as Scott grabbed his ass with both hands and picked him off the floor, forcing him to wrap his legs around Scott for support. Scott carried him over to the bed and gently laid him down before settling down on top of him. Stiles fervently kissed back as he felt Scott's hands travel down his body and rest on his boxers.

"Up," Scott commanded as he tugged on Stiles' hips. Stiles obediently lifted his hips up, allowing Scott to quickly pull of his boxers. The cool air hitting his now exposed boner caused Stiles to gasp.

"Scott." Stiles moaned lustfully. He was too far gone to think of anything besides the pleasure of being underneath Scott. Or the feeling Scott's hands upon him as their tongues battled in a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, Scott's mouth left his, which caused Stiles to sigh in disappointment. That was quickly gone as Scott's mouth began to work on the side of his neck. Scott slowly made his way down onto Stiles' chest. His tongue slid over one of Stiles' exposed nipples before he lightly rolled it between his teeth. The pleasure that spread through Stiles body was intense.

"Scott, I need you," Stiles begged. "Want to feel you. Please." Stiles muttered something else afterwards that went straight to Scott's cock.

"Say that again? I don't think I heard that right." Scott said as he kissed his way down to Stiles' navel.

"Said I want you to fuck me," Stiles mumbled with a blush.

Scott's eyes flashed with lust. He smiled and responded instantly.

"How can I say no to that?

Stiles threw his head back and had to cover his face with a pillow to try and hold back his scream. Scott's mouth surrounding his cock was too much. There's no way something could feel that good. The wet heat of it was almost enough to make Stiles come right then. He shuddered at how embarrassing that would have been. Still it was enough to distract him at first from what Scott was doing to his ass. It wasn't until Scott pushed a finger inside of him that Stiles noticed. It felt so uncomfortable at first. When Scott added a second finger to his ass, Stiles failed to contain a cry of pain.

"Sorry, Stiles. I have to get you ready. If I don't stretch you out first there's no way I'm going to be able to fit. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Scott's explained after taking his mouth of Stiles' member. "Trust me."

Stiles nodded. He couldn't help but wonder though, if this is what two fingers felt like, how was Scott's cock going to fit? That thought helped turn him on and eased the discomfort. The idea that soon he'd have Scott's impressive length buried inside of him made him moan in pleasure. He had to grip the sheets to prevent himself from thrusting up into Scott's mouth. He did not want this to stop, but his friend choking would probably cause that.

Soon a third finger was added to Stiles' ass. Scott was pushing them in and out of Stiles faster than before. The pain had faded away, leaving him with pleasure radiating throughout his body. Until Scott pulled all three fingers out. Stiles sighed at the loss and looked pleadingly down at Scott. In response, Scott knelt down in between Stiles' legs, his cock in hand.

"Ready?"

All Stiles could do was nod as he gripped the sheets in anticipation. Then the head of Scott's cock was at his ass, pushing its way in. Stiles cried out in pain as the size of it stretched him out. Scott stopped moving and grabbed ahold of Stiles' cock. With slow deliberate motions he began to pump Stiles while waiting for him to adjust. Stiles felt himself relaxing under Scott's touch. He nodded for Scott to continue. When Scott did Stiles felt nothing but pleasure as Scott buried himself down to the hilt in Stiles. Scott grabbed his hips and began to slowly thrust. When he met Scott's eyes his own were clouded over in want.

Scott stopped, taking a moment to reposition himself. Scott sat back on his feet and wrapped Stiles' legs around his waist, pulling Stiles up into his lap. This new angle caused him to brush something inside of Stiles.

"Oh God, again! Do that again!" Stiles demanded as Scott's cock pushed up against his prostate. That feeling was indescribable. His body was tingling and he could feel his balls tightening, signaling his impending orgasm. Scott obediently thrust back into Stiles as he picked up his pace. Soon both boys were breathing heavy and short of breath.

"Scott!" Stiles cried out after one particularly strong thrust, and shot cum out over his chest as his cock spasmed.

Scott moaned out, feeling Stiles ass tighten around his cock. Bending down he captured Stiles lips with his own, but couldn't quite contain the noise he made as he spilled himself inside of Stiles. After milking his orgasm with a couple more lazy thrusts, Scott pulled out and collapsed down beside Stiles.

"Next time, we're going to tie you up with rope, Stiles." Scott joked with a twinkle in his eyes. Stiles couldn't help it. His cock twitched at the idea.


End file.
